United States of America (Thunderbirds101)
The United Lols of Roflica is a large country just south of Lolnada. It hosts many places of interest, with its most popular place being Lolinois, as the state contains Rofl City and the Thunderbird Tower (which suspiciously looks like the Sears Tower, but is totally not related to it at all), as well as several other important peoples areas of business. They backed up the Democratic Radar Overseers' Society-owned South My in the War in the Republic of My. They have suffered several nuclear attacks by the USSR. However, these actions was confirmed to have been as a direct result of Josef Lolin, who was executed quickly after a trial. Microsoft Sam was once denied access to the United Lols of Roflica, because he sent highly classified documents to RoflLeaks. But he regained access by infecting the government with 20 billion trillion viruses. Places of Interest in The United Lols of Roflica *Thunderbird Tower, Lolinois *Venttobe TV Stations, Rofltana *Lols Angeles, Caliroflia *Soi Francisco, Caliroflia *The Big OMG, Lol York *Daxter5150 Studios, Flolida *Broflooklyn Bridge, Broflooklyn Lol York *World Troll Center towers, Lol York *Tacos Square, Lol York *Lake Lolchigan, Lolchigan *Rastone National Park, Loltana/Lolyoming *Lols Vegas, Nevaderp *Roflington, D.C. *The Statue of Lolberty *AT88TV Tower II, Lol York *AT88TV Production Studios, Flolida *Blake Tower, Cololbus, Lolhio *WEMR88TV Studios: Atlolta, Georoflgia *Lockheed Skyblock, Texlol *DayleLucy101 Tower, Nicelol, Flolida Invasion, occupation, and freedom (Republic of My War) During the War in the Republic of My, the United Lols of Roflica was invaded by The Supreme AI's forces. The entire country for a time was under occupation by the Communist Linux Penguin Army. In the epic final battle, the ULR was able to push the Tux soldiers to the Lolcific Coast, but not before the Communists stole several canisters of ROFL-6 Nerve Gas. In response, the IWAY Fleet, in orbit above Earth 2, bombarded Roflington State, Lolgan, and Caliroflia. The Communist Linux Penguin Army was annihilated. Due to the massive damage, Caliroflia had no choice but to rejoin the United LOLs of ROFLica, unable to operate on their own. Megatsunamis During the War in the Rofl Island Chain, two large energy bombs were detonated by The Supreme AI in the Lolcific and Atloltic Ocean. Most of the Western and Eastern seaboard the country was inundated and reduced to rubble, with the exception of a few cities that raised their anti-disaster shields in time, stopping the tsunami from destroying those cities. WWIII Hits The ULR Durring WWIII, The CLPA central powers carried out a massive attack against Lol York City. Minecraft, The USSR and VietLOL both aided the ULR during this battle to retake Lol York. The CLPA plan was to strike fear into the ROFLicans by blowing LOL York City into nothing, using a tactical nuke to detonate near the World Troll Center. Leading the attack was the outcast of the TTS world, TTSMaster23. He was killed when EASlol fired a bullet into his head, then ER88 killed slainender, the commander of the ponyfags located in Broflooklyn. Manhattaco was retaken and the CLPA was driven out, leaving the allies a hard-fought victory. Category:Nations Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Participants in the War in the Republic of My Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL East Category:Participants in The War in the LOLibbean Category:Participants in the war in the VietLOLese Islands Category:Participants in The War in New ZeaLOL